films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends: The New Series
The new series is a term used for the seasons of Thomas and Friends produced by HiT Entertainment between 2004 and 2008. Series 8 introduced many new changes to the series: the new title sequence featured a new theme tune based on the song The Engine Rollcall; the series featured newer models with different paintwork, new facial expressions and more dynamic camera work; the episodes became longer, being seven and a half minutes long; and the series, when aired on television, was often split into thirty-minute blocks with three episodes, educational puzzles and songs and "The Engine Rollcall" played at the end. It was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK In 2004. It was narrated by Michael Brandon In The US In 2006. Pierce Brosnan narrating Series 11 And The Great Discovery And Series 12. The new series was a big change from the classic series and often included recycled plots, such as Henry again requiring "special coal", and the engines appearing to possess the ability to move without a crew. The series also introduced more female characters, which the classic series was criticised for the lack thereof. Series 8 The eighth series of the television series aired in the United States in 2004. It was narrated by Michael Brandon in the US. Characters introduced: *The Ice-Cream Factory Manager - in Charge of the Sodor Ice Cream Factory *The Halloween Engine (does not speak) *Kuffy the Clown (not named; does not speak) *The Dairy Manager (cameo) Highlights: *The first series to be produced by HiT Entertainment and the first produced by Simon Spencer. *The first series to never introduce any non-human characters, excluding the Halloween Engine. *The first series to use the new opening titles and theme. *The first series to have Sam Barlow as story executive. *The first series to be filmed in widescreen. *Caroline makes her first appearance since the fifth series. Halloween(TAFepisode)4.png|The Halloween Engine Calling All Engines! Calling All Engines! is the first Thomas and Friends special. It was released in 2005 in the United States. It was narrated by Michael Brandon in the UK/US. Characters Introduced: * The Airport Manager Highlights: *The first appearance of Daisy since the fourth season, the first and only appearance of Derek since the fifth season, the first appearance of Diesel 10 outside of Thomas and the Magic Railroad and the first and only appeance of Lady outside of the aforementioned movie. *The only special to feature learning segments. *The first appearance of the rebuilt Tidmouth Sheds. CallingAllEngines!titlecard.png|Title card CallingAllEngines!240.png|Daisy CallingAllEngines!337.jpg|Diesel 10 CallingAllEngines!189.png|Lady CallingAllEngines!498.png|Sodor Airport CallingAllEngines!318.png|Sodor Suspension Bridge CallingAllEngines!322.png|Tidmouth Sheds CallingAllEnginesUSDVD.png|DVD cover Series 9 The ninth series of the television series aired in the United States in 2005. It was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Characters introduced: *Molly - the Shy Yellow Tender Engine (Voiced By Tara Mooney) *Neville - the Black Tender Engine (Voiced By Jon Ludwig) *Dennis - the Lazy Diesel Shunter (Voiced By Jon Ludwig) *Mighty Mac - the Double Fairlie Narrow Gauge Engine *Mr. Percival - the Thin Controller - Controller of the Skarloey Railway *The Baker (Voiced By Jon Ludwig) *The Famous Artist (Voiced By Jon Ludwig, but with an French accent) *The School Choir (vocalizes) *Proteus - the Legendary Narrow Gauge Engine (does not speak) *Duchess of Hamilton - the Preserved Steam Locomotive (poster cameo) Highlights: *This is the first series to have Sharon Miller as script editor. *The first series to have Thomas appear in every episode, however he didn't speak in all of them. *Phil Vischer’s first series as the Narrator. *The last season to be filmed in widescreen. ThomasandtheNewEngine45.png|Neville MightyMac80.png|Mighty MightyMac1.png|Mac ThomasandtheNewEngine41.png|Abbey ThomasandtheNewEngine2.png|Neville's Bridge Jack and the Sodor Construction Company Jack and the Sodor Construction Company 'aired in the United Kingdom in 2006. Characters Introduced: * Monty - the Dump Truck * Patrick - the Cement Mixer * Buster - the Simple Steamroller * Nelson - the Ballast Tractor * Dryaw FC Coach * The Experts * The Piano Lady * The One-eyed Truck - a Mysterious Vehicle Mentioned in a Story Told by Kelly (''mentioned) * The Loader - Another Mysterious Vehicle Mentioned in a Story Told by Kelly (mentioned) * Nigel - the Transporter (dropped) Highlights: * Max was featured in Thomas and Friends (Season 6). Series 10 The tenth series of the television series aired in the United Kingdom in 2006. It was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Characters Introduced: *Rosie - the Pink Tank Engine *Freddie - the Old Narrow Gauge Warhorse Engine *Rocky - the Big Red Recovery Crane *Jeremy - the Jet Plane *Dusty Dave - a Miller who runs a Flour Mill *The Admiral - a Man fascinated by treasure *Mrs. Percival (does not speak) *Alice - a Little Girl who lives in High Farm (does not speak) Highlights: *Mark Moragan’s first and only series as the Narrator. *The only series to have twenty-eight episodes, making it the longest in the show's history. *The only series never to air in Australia. Instead, it was released directly to DVD. *Sir Handel makes his first appearance since the fourth series, and Duck makes his first appearance since the seventh series, albeit in special footage in a music video. EdwardStrikesOut78.png|Rocky Duckseason10.jpg|Duck (music video cameo) TheChinesedragonpromo.jpg|The Chinese Dragon Series 11 The eleventh series of the television series aired in the United Kingdom in 2007. It was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Characters Introduced: *Whiff - the Rubbish-Collecting Tank Engine *Billy - the Bubbly Orange Tank Engine *Hector - the (Horrid - formerly) Large Coal Hopper *Madge - the Snub-Nosed Lorry *The Carpenter *The Brown-haired Engineer *The Magician Highlights: *Donald and Douglas make their first appearance since the series season. *Pierce Brosnan’s first series as the Narrator. GordonandtheEngineer59.png|Donald and Douglas The Great Discovery The Great Discovery is a direct-to-DVD special. It was released in fall 2008 in the UK. Character introduced: *Stanley - the Silver Tank Engine Highlights: *The final production to use models exclusively. *The first appearance of The Pack since Jack and the Sodor Construction Company and Terence makes his first appearance since the seventh season. This also marks Terence's last appearance to date. TheGreatDiscoverytitlecard.png|Title card TheGreatDiscovery145.png|Stanley TheGreatDiscovery191.png|The Pack TheGreatDiscovery187.png|Great Waterton TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVD.png|DVD cover Series 12 As part of a transitional period, the '''twelfth series would see computer-animated faces and characters superimposed over the live-action environment of earlier seasons. Characters could now display a variety of new expressions and their mouths would move in sync with the storyteller's voice when they are talking, while their thinking is evident when their mouths aren't moving in sync! People, animals, and certain other characters became wholly CGI elements. This change was made possible by motion-capture animation. When a character's face needed to move, the moulded faces of earlier seasons would be replaced by a target, to which the computer could attach a face in post-production. The animation for this and future seasons would be provided by Nitrogen Studios, based in Canada. This season saw the return of old favourites such as Duck, Oliver, Toad, and Stepney. Characters introduced: *Hank - the American Tender Engine *Flora - the Yellow Tram Engine *Colin - the Wharf-Side Crane *The Balloon Repairman *The Bargeman *The Blond-haired Engineer *The Tree Specialists (do not speak) *Mr. Giggles (does not speak) *Miss Marvel - the Storyteller (does not speak) *The Fireman (does not speak) *The Schoolchildren (do not speak) *The Percival Children (The Percival Twins; do not speak: The rest of them; cameo) *The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) *The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *Barrow Football Fan (cameo) *The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) Highlights: *The first series to have only twenty episodes. *The first series to use CGI elements. *The last series to use models and clay faces. *The last series Of Pierce Bronsan the narrator. TheManintheHills34.png|Thomas with a CGI face TheManintheHills53.png|Hillside Mill TheManintheHills64.png|The Man in the Hills Title Sequence The titles has a duration of 30 seconds and displays the main tributes to the episode. In the titles, Thomas with Annie and Clarabel pass The Windmill, over The Watermill and going under the Rail Under Road Bridge. Production Crew Credited: *Based on the Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry *Created for television by Britt Allcroft *Told by Phil Vischer/Alec Baldwin/Pierce Bronsan *Directed by Steve Asquith The ending has the Engine Roll Call followed by the ending credits which Thomas next to the Windmill looking at the rolling credits. NewSeriestitlecard.png See Also *Classic Series *CGI Series